


Sexual Power

by SmutWriter21



Series: Marvel Smut Stories [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Dom Wanda Maximoff, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Latex, Leather, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Public Masturbation, Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Natasha Romanov, Submission, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutWriter21/pseuds/SmutWriter21
Summary: While training with Doctor Strange at the New York Sanctum, Wanda finds a book on ancient Japanese sex magic. On her return to the Avengers Compound, Wanda decides to test her new found powers on her mentor, and girlfriend, the Black Widow.Hope you enjoy! ; )
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: Marvel Smut Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149770
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	1. Introduction

After a long and arduous day of training and learning at the hand of the Sorcerer Supreme, Wanda wandered the countless lines of dusty, three metre high bookshelves in the Sanctum’s library. She wasn’t hardly ever looking for anything in particular, Wanda just took whatever old text happened to catch her eye. Today her wandering gaze finally landed on a thin, hardback book in a deep shade of red. Removing it carefully from the shelf, she read its title. _Seitekina Chikara_. Two words Wand managed to translate into ‘Sexual Power’. Running her fingers over the cover, Wanda was instantly overwhelmed with a warm, powerful feeling throughout her body, which disappeared as soon as it arrived.

 _“I don't know what I’ve just found, but I need to learn everything in this book.”_ Wanda thought, excitedly to herself.

She hoped the rest of the book was in English, her Japanese had improved but she was still quite rusty. Opening the book, Wanda was frustrated at first when unfamiliar letters and words started back at her. Suddenly, the pages flashed red and the words changed to English, flicking through the rest of the book Wanda was surprised to see it too was now in English.

Looking back to the start of the book, she read.

**The Ancient Arts Volume 3 - Sexual Power**

**Hello and Welcome to the third edition of** **_The Ancient Arts_ ** **series, concerning the powerful subject of** **_Sexual Power_ ** **. The following Chapters will teach you dear readers everything skill you could ever need in your journey to ultimate Sexual Power.**

**Warning this book has been printed for educational purposes and classed as Alpha, please do not attempt any of these spells without trained oversight. The spells continued within these pages are some of the most powerful spells currently of knowledge.**

**DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE THEM!**

Flicking to the next page, Wanda was presented with a table of contents. It listed everything from ‘Submission’, to ‘Hypnosis’ and then something called ‘Mutual Pleasure’.

 _“Wow this must be some book.”_ Wanda thought, as she read each item of the contents page again.


	2. Going Home

It had been about a week or so since Wanda had found her new favourite book in the library halls of the Sanctum. Unfortunately, Doctor Strange’s strict training had prevented her from reading as much of it as she would've liked, but now she was packed on a two hour Quinjet flight home. So she had all the free time alone she’d been craving for what felt like forever.

Unbuckling her straps, Wanda stood and walked over to the front of the Quinjet. It was autonomous, with herself being the craft’s only passenger. The flight clock read, **01hr/s 47minute/s** , remaining and Wanda released now was her free chance to delve deeper into the book.

Striding back over to the rear of the Jet, Wanda took her duffle bag down from the shelf and set it down. Unzipping it, she pulled out the book and flipped straight to the Mutual Pleasure section that had caught her eye the previous week.

**Section VII ~ Mutual Pleasure**

**Mutual Pleasure, (often also referred to as Synergetic Bliss [17b]), is a fairly rudimentary spell which allows the cast to transfer their pleasure to another or vice versa. As well as giving pleasure to another without any direct influence from the spellcaster.**

**...it is casted with an upwards flick of the spellcaster's dominant wrist, and undone with the same action. See Figure 47.3 for explanatory diagrams.**

**...further, as a Class Alpha spell it is against Council regulations to cast** **_Synergetic Bliss [17b]_ ** **on an unwilling participant, nor without the mandated training. To do so either would result in the appropriate penalty. See Appendix C for...**

_“Wow, I’d love to try this one out on Nat.”_ Wanda thought as she read through the casting part again. “Yeah, getting Tasha off without touching. Maybe while she’s in public?” Wanda’s mind jumped from possibility to possibility, with each scenario slowly arousing her even more.

She glanced again to the flight lock, “01h/s 11minutes? That's enough time.”

Sitting back down in her seat at the front of the Quinjet, Wanda reclined it so that she was almost laying down flat. Though she was dressed comfortably in a pair of leggings and a loose-knit sweater, Wanda was beginning to feel quite flushed.

As Wanda began to rub herself through the leggings, she started massaging her breasts through the sweater. She started to rub her breasts through the soft sweater, before pushing her hand underneath the sweater and playing with her breasts over her bra, revelling in the feeling. She rubbed harder at her clothed pussy now, enjoying the way the inside lining of the leggings and her underwear felt against her skin. Leaning back further into the chair, Wanda took one hand down her leggings and under her panties. Massaging her citreous with one hand, she brought the other hand up from her breasts and into her mouth, sucking on it a little before moving it back down to her now impatient vagina. Inserting a finger into herself, she began moving it in and out while still stimulating her clit. Soon, the New Avenger was cumming and she slid fully back into her seat as she continued sawing her finger, letting the orgasm flow throughout her body.

After coming down from her high, Wanda looked down, noticing a small damp patch on display over the crotch of leggings. Realising she’d now have to change them, she pulled her fingers out of leggings and panties (which would also need to be changed), and cleaned them off by wiping them on her soiled leggings. Finding a fresh pair of leggings and underwear in her duffle bag, she stripped off the incriminating pair, stuffing them at the bottom of the bag, after which she put on a fresh pair of both.

Picking up the book, Wanda sandwiched it between her clothes and zipped up the bag, replacing it on the shelf. She had about half an hour to kill, before landing. Then she could start introducing Natasha to her newfound knowledge, the young witch just needed a plan on how to do it.


	3. One Last Time - Part 1

As Wanda disembarked the autonomous jet, she saw Natasha anxiously waiting for her on the landing pad.

“Wanda your home.” Natasha said, running up towards her and engulfing her girlfriend in a tight hug.

“Miss me?” Wanda asked, when they pulled away.

“Oh, more than you know, sweetheart.” Natasha said, winking at the younger girl. “But first tell me about your mission.”

“Well, the first few days were just a lot of meditating. I wasn’t sure of it at first but it's honestly really calming Tash, you should try it. Anyway after that Doctor Strange taught me the basics like control and all the other safety nets that HYDRA deliberately left out of their ‘training’. Oh and there was the lovely bigh library there too. I'd love to go back there one day. There were some many interesting books. I just, the whole experience was-” But Wanda was cut off by Natasha pushing open their apartment door, pulling them inside and kissing Wanda hard.

“Mmm, I think that's enough out of you sweetheart.” Natasha said, breaking the kiss but keeping Wanda pressed up against their apartment door with her body.

Wanda was torn between wanting to make out with her beautiful girlfriend and wishing that she could take the dominant role for a change. In the end, she decided to do her best submissive act for Natasha, for now at least.

“Oh Ms Romanov! What are you doing?”

“Whatever I want.” Natasha responded, turned on by Wanda’s response, as she caputarted the Avenger in another searing kiss. Moving the New Avengers wrists above her and holding them as her other hand explored the body she had so dearly missed.

Wanda couldn't help but whine when Natasha drew back from kissing her a second time, she knew she was naturally submissive but hopefully a few spells could help switch Nat and her relationship on its head. For now though, she was gonna enjoy being the sub. One last time.

Natasha ghosted her hand down Wanda’s back and over her ass - the other still holding her in place - as she kissed Wanda again, unaware that this would be her last time winning the battle of tongues in their post mission make out sessions. 

Wanda involuntarily bucked her hips forwards, and Natasha chided her inpatinecentness, “All in good time, sweetheart.”

“Nat. Please.”

“Do I have to silence you, darling?”

“No Ms Romanov.”

“Good.” Natasha purred, letting Wanda’s hands go and walking to lean against their bed. “Strip for me darling.”

Wanda walked in front of her soon to be ex domme, and slowly pulled her sweater off her body and left her top half covered in a wine-red cotton bra, her mind filling with all the possible sets of lingerie she’d be able to wear as a domme. Moving her hands behind her back, she was again stopped by Natasha.

“Leggings first.”

“Yes Ms Romanov.” Wanda obeyed, sliding her leggings down. Turning away from her girlfriend as she slid them over her ass cheeks in just the way she knew Natasha liked it, adding a little bit of hip sway as she did so. Eventually completing a slow turn back round to face Natasha in her wine-red panties and bra combo, a set of underwear Wanda utterly hated primarily for its planiness but it for that reason Natasha loved it so. She was a natural dom, and so always took charge, persuading Wanda to dress in innocent, girl-next door style clothing. Whilst wearing the dominatrix themed clothing herself. 

Now for instance, Natasha was wearing her ‘desk job outfit’, having just spent all day filling out some post mission paperwork. The outfit consisted of a black pencil skirt that ended just above her knees and creamy white blouse, the latter of the two was creased slightly from pushing her girlfriend against the door. Now that Wanda had stripped, it was Natasha’s turn, who, having not seen Wanda in almost two weeks, wasted no time stripping herself down. Down to a set of lacy black lingerie, with a garter belt and pair of stockings to match. Hands on her hips, Natasha exuded pure dominance and when she slipped back into her three inch high heels, the extra height allowed her to tower over Wanda and complete her perfect look. Wanda had to admit to herself that Natasha was an amazing dom, and knew that without her new book, turning her would’ve no easy feet.

“Perfect.” Natasha spoke, as she completed a slow ‘inspection’ walk around Wanda, before standing in front of her again.

“Thank you, Ms Romanov.” Wanda replied, her politeness rewarded with a kiss cheek from Natasha.

“You’re welcome darling.” Natasha said, running a finger down Wanda’s cheek. “Have you been good while you were away?”

“Yes Ms Romanov. I didn’t cum once during my mission.” Wanda said, which was true of course. Technically she hadnt masturabted until after her training mission, but instead on the jet on her way home after it. While she had changed out of her soiled leggings and panties, Wanda had only stuffed them at the bottom of her bag. But then as long as Natasha believed her, the ex-assassin would have no reason to check Wanda’s bag. 

Thankfully, Natasha believed her girlfriend.

“Good. A reward then.” Natsha said, moving her finger down to Wanda’s lips. “Suck it for me, darling.”

“Yes Ms Romanov.” Wanda replied dutifully opening her mouth, allowing entrance to Natasha’s long, manicured finger.

“That’s good. Keeping sucking. Pretend it's my strap, darling.” Natasha said, her dirty talk goading Wanda into continuing.


End file.
